Born to die and love
by GlatoLove
Summary: The district are selected...now it's time to the training and meet the people that will eliminate ! But it is also time for maybe meet the love who knows? Glimmer&Cato , Clove&Marvel , Katniss
1. Prologue

**Glimmer's P.O.V**

Okay so I present myself ! I'm Glimmer , Glimmer Belcourt. I'm a 16 years old girl and my district is the first one , the district 1. This district is the best in itself ! All that was best here : lust, jewelry, money and everything that can make the happiness of a man.

I have just been chosen for the 74th Hunger Games, or rather just to volunteer ! Since childhood I have always been fascinated by these games, I think this is so exciting !

My partner, Marvel, who is also a longtime friend, ever since we were kids, was elected by my side. He did not volunteer it and frankly I do not know if there is enthusiasm the idea of these games but I'd do anything for it is motivated and shaped for these games as they prepare. After all, perhaps he will eventually find a certain pleasure as I have!

But it would be close to this fight, against these tributes that we would soon meet ... I can not wait to see what they all look, see that face I'll measured !

We were there: The Capitol !

Today was the day of the parade...We had yet to meet anyone, no tribute! This will be an opportunity tonight to present this world and our future enemies !

Me and Marvel are waiting for the parade to start , and we put the clothes we had made our stylists! This is incredible as they so successful in our district and reflect this costume !

We were just perfect! I had just put a gorgeous dress made of pink feathers and a headdress same dress I could not believe it! Marvel matches and was with me and it was also very beautiful too, wearing a coat of pink feathers like my dress! We were perfect and we were all the rage I tell you! Others had better watch out!

Speaking of others, just behind us was District 2! They wore them a costume worthy of the ancient Greek fighters it was just amazing !

The boy from District 2 caught my attention ... it was really very nice and muscle and saw how the girls looked in my opinion he had to crack all the girls! These were just a blonde hair falling down it was too cute...Glimmer will not you pulled together a little thou hear?

But enough talk, the parade begins, and we are of course the first Marvel ... as it is impressive all the world, all the people screaming and this huge room!

We welcome the public, making hand signs to attract sponsors who are present ... I'm a little intimidated to tell the truth and Marvel also saw the head he does! It is true that we have never been accustomed to such activity

Our tanks all stop ... President Snow will do his usual speech as every year :

' Welcome! Welcome! Tributes I welcome you! We salute your courage and your sacrifice. We wish you Happy Hunger Games! And may you be favorable fate! '

A sacrifice? I would rather have a me! But hey each his words ...  
Tanks leave, it's the end of the parade !

Then , all the tributes went to the training center. I headed arches, to train me! My passion was in the bows, I was doing better than anyone else in this area !

I draw, and I reach my target in the middle! No surprise to me, I knew I could do it !

"Nice shot !" _said a voice_

I turn my head and I see him , the boy of the district 2 !

"Hmm thank you !" _I replied giving him a smile_

"Called me Cato ! And you're Glimmer right?" _he told me_

"Yeah you're right my name is Glimmer ! Nice to meet you Cato !" _I say smiling again_

"Me too! Actually I know from the beginning since I really followed you..." _he confesses_

"Really? Why me?" _I say surprised _

"Because I liked very much your audacity, and I was attracted by you because you are nice and charming and I love it ! In fact I think I like you..." _he said to me_

"Oh thank you ... I can tell i like you too Cato !"

[...]


	2. Chapter 1 : The district 12

Chapter 1 : The District 12

**Katniss's P.O.V**

Maybe I should me made ! My name is Katniss, Katniss Everdeen ! I am 17 years old and I am part of District 12, district or nobody would be and unfortunately where we are the poorest in Panem.

I never had the intention to participate in his games but my heart wanted to save my sister, I had to ! She still had a whole life ahead of her so when her name was mentioned I did not dithered for a moment: I volunteered !

I have no credit for what I do, I do because it was my duty and nothing more !

My partner, Peeta ... that say about him? I know very little to tell the truth! But I do not know if it will be pretty brave to stay until the end of his games because he was not the head of a combatant ... I know it's bad what I say, after all c is my partner! So I should motivate a fight for his life because we must win, for the respect and dignity of our district! This is what we all want most in the world I think !

So we get into this huge train, which gives enough futurisques worldviews! And once get into it it's just heaven on Earth! Finally, according Peeta again, although I am impressed so do not overdo it because it will be time for a trip only!

After a long journey, we finally arrived: the Capitol !

We arrived, and we are already stormed between the care they give us, and preparing for the parade! We are dressed from head to foot in a suit very dark appearance, but it has capacitée to make real flame! I'm just impressed! Tanks begin to scroll through and flames trigger, attracting all eyes on us viewers! They scream and yell all and Peeta suddenly tries to take my hand but I do not let me! No, but he believes he will still not be able to enjoy it?

But he did not abandon his idea so far:

"Give me your hand, they will love it!"

I think his words ... he was right, it is like her we can attract sponsors! So I took his hand and the reactions that do not wait! They are even more unbridled at the beginning!

We continue to advance until our tank stops...

President Snow will do his usual speech as every year :

' Welcome! Welcome! Tributes I welcome you! We salute your courage and your sacrifice. We wish you Happy Hunger Games! And may you be favorable fate! '

Let's hope that luck is with us as we said! But I was not here to make friends out of the question to do so friends !

Cinna came to see us once our tanks left of this large room :

"It was just incredible !" _he says_

"Thanks !" _says Peeta_

I smiled and turned my head. A blond boy looking at me ...

Haymitch, who had just arrived said :

"Pay attention to District 1 and 2! These are district career they should fear they are not bad at games and won almost every year !"

He was right, I'd better not we better not attack them for a time they seem dangerous...

But for the moment, it was time to go to train a little ...  
I put in a corner, trying to make fire, I began by her because it was the only thing where I was not really talented!

I looked up to see the other and the girl from District 1 drew my attention! She pulled a stroke at his target and was not mistaken: right in the middle! Heymitch was right: he should beware of them!


End file.
